


In a haystack

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sub Arthur Morgan, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: When the storm is coming during your trip with Arthur, you two decide to make a little stop at old, abandoned barn. Things get pretty steamy between two of you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You, Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella/Reader
Kudos: 55





	In a haystack

There was a steadiness to you, as if all the storms in the world were a whispering breeze if you were there. You were kind and clever, perhaps that's what drew people to you. It was as if you knew you were born to be a queen of the earth, one who helped others, using brain to fix whatever needed fixing.   
A fierce independence of a woman was shown everytime you were around people and people were respecting you.   
Even in the gang you were having your specific place. And you were feeling like being at home with all them around.   
That trip was long and tiring but accompany of Arthur made it a little sweeter, time was passing by faster with familiar person you could have a conversation with.   
You stopped your horses in the valley where you found and old barn, desolated and abandoned.  
"This looks like a decent place to stay." Arthur said stopping his horse. "I can see the clouds, rain will be here soon."   
He slipped off his horse and grabbed the reins to lead it inside. "I will make fire and prepare place to sleep. We will leave tomorrow's morning."  
You nodded at his words and led your mare inside as well. "Great. There's a barrel as well. Some refreshing will be provided!," You clapped your hands and threw him a look. "I'll go gather some branches for later, we will be needing them during night."  
"We sure will." Arthur simply nodded and went to take care of said things. 

You both were hungry and tired after whole day on the horses' backs, night under a real, kinda leaky roof still would be nice.  
___

Fire was cracking when thunder roared not so far away from your hideout.

You and Arthur were sitting on the hay pile talking and smoking cigarettes.  
".... can you believe it though?!," You laughed loudly, your voice echoed from barn's walls. "This rat is fuckin' everywhere he shouldn't have been showing up."  
Morgan laughed and shook his head.   
"Yea, I know. I never liked him and I still don't. I have a bad feelings about him but well, Dutch have his back." Arthur shrugged taking a drag of his cigarette. "So there is nothing I can do 'bout that. Let's change subject." He patted his knee before laughing a little. "Did I ever tell you how Marston tried to learn swimming?"  
"Of course you haven't?!," You blinked and chuckled. "I see that you keep the best parts to yourself, fella," sending him a smile you stretched a little.   
It was getting darker and darker outside and you slowly was feeling tired.  
"Nah, he didn't really try to learn. I can't even remember when Dutch found this feral kid. One day I saw him standing close to the river, I asked if he knows how to swim and he said he doesn't. So me bein' good, older brother simply trew him into the river." He giggled. "I had to pull him out though, and got scolded by Hosea but what I laugued was mine." He shrugged and nudged you with his elbow. "Hey, maybe ya wanna go to sleep, huh?"  
You let out a loud laughter and put hand to your stomach, Morgan was making you laughing like crazy all the time.   
You raised hand and shook head as "no".   
"I need a bath. I'm sweaty and I won't go to sleep like this," you informed and got up.  
Arthur blinked and laughed.   
"You can always go and take a bath outside." He pointed at doors with his cigarette. 

It was raining really hard outside.   
"Sorry but I ain't going out there." He added.  
You only smiled at him and soon you vanished within the darkness of further part of barn.   
As you got to opposite, huge, wooden gate, you peeked out to see a wall of rain.   
You started to unbutton your flannel, checkered shirt and you out it on the old box nearby. Then you stripped from your patched pants and panties and simply walked out to stand in cold rain, letting it wash every sin of yours away.  
"You will get cold, Y/N! I ain't gonna ralun to town to get meds for ya!" Arthur yelled still sitting in his spot, observing you.  
You only waved hand at him as you brushed your wet strands with fingers.   
It was nice to feel fresh after entire day of the trip.   
You slipped hand between your thighs, you felt some instant urge of touching yourself. You turned head to see the light of campfire in the opposite part of barn and figure of Arthur who was still laying comfortable in hay. You smiled to yourself.  
Arthur placed the cigarette between his lips and got himself comfortable on the hay.   
Smiling to himself he watched the show because why the hell not? No man would let such an oppurtinity to slip away.   
Taking that he was sweet on you made it even more pleasing despite fact that he shouldn't do this.  
It was strange yet nice to be thinking about Morgan in THAT exact way. In a way woman thinks of a man when she gets to bed at night.   
Fact that you and Arthur were close friends wasn't making it easier though.   
You slowly played with yourself your head rolled aside, one hand massaging your breasts while other was playing with your sweet spot.  
Arthur watched your every move, they were so gentle that they woke something in him. Something he never felt before or simply forgot how it really felt.   
Getting up from the hay he slowly walked to the heavy door. He rested his arm on the frame and continued watching the show with arms crossed on his chest.  
You looked at him briefly biting your lower lip.   
"You shouldn't be here, it's rude to be looking at lady in such a situation, ain't it?," You scolded him with a smile and never stopped your actions.  
"Yet, the lady ain't afraid and doesn't try to cover herself as the most would do." He said gladly looking up and down at your naked body.  
"I'm not like rest of girls you might have known," you smiled at him and moved hand from between your thighs to rested it on your belly.  
"You for sure ain't. I knew one real lady, she even didn't let me touch her." He muttered and walked out into the rain."But yea, you are a different story."  
"Better go back inside, I ain't going to go to the town to get meds for you when you'll catch a cold!," You tried to imitate his voice.  
He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around you. "I am bigger and stronger than you. Cold ain't gonna stick to me." Arthur said easily picking you up.  
Not being sure how to behave you wrapped arms around his neck. "Are you going to save me?," You chuckled quietly.  
Arthur only chuckled and hummed soft 'yes', then he carried you back inside to the little bonfire.  
You nuzzled instinctively to him, soon his shirt was wet as it absorbed wetness from your body.  
Arthur placed you gown on the hey and smiled.   
"Ya know, I made fool out of myself many times in front of the ladies but..." He sighed deeply, rubbing bridge of his nose. "I fancy you, Y/N."  
You smiled at h and slipped hands into his hair.   
"Do you?," You whispered through parted lips.   
Your eyes were glistening in the dim light of campfire.  
"I do."   
The answer was followed by a soft kiss full of emotions, showing you just how touch-starved he was and how much he needed you.   
Arthur's hips gently bucked as his arms wrapped around you.  
You couldn't stop yourself from moaning his name softly and directly into his ear.   
You cupped his face on hands and placed kiss to his nose to attack his rough lips second later.   
You reached to his shirt and started opening it.  
He hummed and quickly started to help you with underssing him, he was more than happy to do that.  
Using all of your strength you rolled with him so he was laying on his back in the hey. Slowly yet solemnly you straddled him and ended unbuttoning his shirt. You opened it and tracer hands up and down his broad, hairy chest.   
As you were straddling him you could easily feel the bulge growing within his pants.  
Arthur looked at you with blush covering his cheek. Despite all of this he felt kinda emberassed by his excitment and eagerness but he bucked his hips a little and smiled. "You ain't fair, girl. On top of me, undressed, while I am still stuck in my clothes?"  
You closed his mouth by a tender kiss as your free hand slipped between two of you, right under his pants. Wrapping hand around his half-erected cock you let out a hum of appreciation.   
"Gettin' harder just for me, fella?," You smirked. "You want me to play with you a little? Do you want me to wrap that skilled mouth around it?," You were whispering into his ear, nibbling onto his earlobe from time to time as your hand pumped around his shaft slowly.  
Arthur kissed you back and gasped when your hand wrapped around his cock. "It's kinda hard to... Not get hard when I have such a beautiful lady on top of me..."  
You sent him a smile. "Oh, stop with all the bullshit, darlin'. I know you were watching me at least two more times," you told as you kissed his jawline and moved down to suck a mark on his throat. Then, licking a trail, you moved to lick his nipples, one by one, you hand still pumping his cock, your thumb massaging his tip.  
Arthur let out moan and wanted to say something but he looked up to see his horse staring right at him.   
Animal only huffed and shook its head.   
"Y-Y/N. I don't think I can... When it's lookin'." He said slowly.  
You stopped within blink of and eye and looked up at man, then moved your glance to the horse.   
"Shhh! Go away! You have hey there!," You scoffed the animal and slowly kissed your way down Arthur's body.  
But the horse didn't move at all it simple looked at both of you, moving its ears in different directions.   
Arthur looked at you with mixed face. He didn't felt comfortable when being watched by someone, even if it was only a horse.  
You looked up at Arthur again and rolled your eyes. You slipped hand out of his pants and got up. You grabbed horse's rains and slowly led it where your horse was. You tied rains to some old, metal rail and turned head away to look at Arthur. "Is it okay now?"  
He sat up and nodded. "Yea, much better. Come here now." Arthur patted his lap.  
You walked to him with a swing in your hips, turning head around to make sure horse was tied properly. You didn't want any interruption to happen again. You straddled man's lap again.  
Arthur smiled and kissed you as his hands roamed your body. He kissed your neck and shoulder as his hands cupped your breasts.  
As quickly as you could you slipped out of his grasp and undone his belt.   
Moving his fly open you tugged his pants down his legs and got off his lap only to pump your hand around his shaft harder than before. You leant down and wrapped your lips around his tip.  
"Fuck..." He breatched out and let out a quiet moan, Arthur gently grabbed your hair so they wouldn't fall on your face. "Good girl."  
You looked at him as your hand caressed his base while you slowly slipped his thick length down your throat. You bobbed head a little and gagged yourself with his cock, gasping for air as you pulled his member out of your mouth only to give him a proper strokes before spiting on it and slipping it back into your lips.  
"Darlin'... That feels good but I want to fuck you." He almost whimpered.  
"C'mon, Arthur. Put more effort in your begs and I'll consider letting you fuck my tight pussy," you teased before massaging his balls slowly.  
Suddenly he flipped you both so you were under him. "I ain't gonna beg woman for anything." He growled.  
You rubbed your cunt briefly and put your fingers into your mouth sucking on them. "So take it," you whispered looking at him.  
Arthur smiled and kissed you, he wrapped your legs around his waist and then slowly guided his member inside of you, letting out a quiet moan.  
With a groan you rolled head back, revealing your neck to him. "Oh, yeah...," You mumbled as you wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss.   
You pussy took his cock perfectly, sucking it deeply and covering it with your wetness. Your hand moved down your body to rub your clitoris few times. "You drive me crazy," you whispered.  
Arthur started to kiss your neck while his hips moved nice, deeply and slowly into you.   
He let out a gasp followed by a quiet moan.   
"Ya are the one that drive me crazy. Everytime by lookong at me, touchomg me, just staying close to me." He groaned as his hips started to move faster, his arm was wrapped tightly around your waist.  
You moaned into the kiss and moved hands to his wide back. You scratched him hardly, leaving bloody marks.   
"Keep on doing this, cowboy, and I'll fuckin' be yours forever."  
"I hope so." Arthur growled and nuzzlee to your shoulder, focusing only on his thrusts.   
Soon he raised his head only to come face to face with you mare. "Oh you fuckin' kidding me!" He said and grabbed his shirt to throw it on horse's head. "I won't get disturb now, not by ya."  
You laughed loudly and smirked at him as you squeezed his buttocks. "Focus on me!"  
"I gladly will." He smiled at you before pulling you into another long, needy kiss. "I am close, girl. Gonna fill you up nicely." Arthur hummed against your lips.  
You tried to move you hips only to meet man's thrusts.   
His cock was stretching you oh so nicely.   
Rolling head back you let out a groan. "Harder," you gasped.  
Arthur placed gently kisses on your neck as he gladly fullfilled you wish.  
You smacked his buttocks a little and then moved hand back to spat on it.   
You stated to rub yourself after.  
"You are taking me so good, I have no idea what I did to deserve you." Arthur purred into your ear.   
"C'mon, cum for me, girl."  
Arthur didn't have to repeat twice. His voice was enough to send you to the edge. You rolled hips for him and your pussy clenched tightly around his shaft, making it impossible for him to back.  
Arthur moaned as your pussy clenched around him. Such a good feeling made him cum right on place, filling you up.  
You moaned his name and slipped hands in his hair tugging in them a little, pulling man into a kiss  
Arthur smiled tiredly and kissed you back, pulling you even closer. He enjoyed the feeling of you being so close.   
The door behind Arthur's back slowly opened.   
"Arthur? Amigo? Dutch ordered me to find you and miss Y/L/N and bring you back to camp because he..."   
It was Javier, he looked insied just to get with a view of both of you being naked.   
He closed the door with a loud bang.   
"No tenía que ver esto! No voy a olvidar esto! Avisame la próxima vez!" Javier yelled outside the door.   
Arthur looked at you and laughed.  
You covered your mouth to muffle your laughter. Even though you were blushing like a teenage girl who was caught by father on something bad, you enjoyed it. "Javier! What the fuck?!," You screamed loudly nuzzling to Arthur. "First horses, now him. Ah!"  
"Dutch ordered me to get the two of you! That's all!" Man yelled.   
Arthur kissed side of your head.   
"I guess we have to get dressed. Dutch doesn't like to wait."  
"And I don't like to be waiting for you to touch me," you teased stroking his abdomen. "I'm touch-starved.  
"I can clearly see that." Arthur kissed you one last time before pulling his flabby cock out from you.   
He got up and grabbed shirt from your horse's head. "That's mine."  
You gasped sadly at emptiness in your pussy but you also for up and looked for your clothes.  
After dressing up, Arthur found a little moment to hug you from behind. "Thank you" He whispered before kissing your shoulder.  
You enjoyed his touch, so soft and tender and deep inside you knew it was something new happening between two of you. And you were oh so willing to know where it will lead  
Javier wasn't happy when the two of you came out. "You two couldn't wait! I will be seeing your naked ass every time I close my eyes, Arthur!"  
"And you'll think to yourself what a wonderful butt he has," you patted Javier's shoulder with a smirk.  
He laughed and shook his head.   
"No, thanks. I will think to myself what a wonderful body you have, miss Y/L/N." Javier said, looking at you.  
You blushed and pulled hat down to cover your reddish face  
Arthur laughed and pulled it back up.   
"Ya better keep it on your head, not face. It's hard to ride like that, trust me, I tried."  
During way back to the camp you were constantly glaring at Arthur.   
Oh Lord, how much you loved that fella.


End file.
